Feral
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: Her heart pounded against her ribcage as her back was pressed harder into the wall. His nose grazed the column of her throat as he inhaled, nuzzling the skin. " You're scared," he commented lazily, and she could feel the smirk dancing on his lips. " Yes, I am," she agreed, not used to this creature in front of her. This wasn't the Nara she knew, this man was something differnt
1. Chapter 1

_**Feral**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy. **_

A groan passed her lips as she moved about the futon, her sore muscles protesting at the movements she was forcing on them. She glanced at the alarm clock sitting atop her night stand, the red numbers glaring in the darkness of her humid apartment. Sometimes she wondered what made her decide to become a shinobi, why she had thought it would show good faith to be a joint kunoichi between two villages. Surely she had lost her mind. With a huff of breath, she pushed herself into a sitting position, pushing the sheets off her lap and swinging her legs over the side of her uncomfortable mattress. Faint moon light filtered through the sheer black fabric of her curtains, dancing along her barren walls. She hadn't seen the point in decorating an apartment she rarely spent time in.

She pushed to her feet, stretching her body in a fashion similar to a feline before moving gracefully across the hard wood floor. She ran her slender fingers through her sand colored strands, the length now reaching her lower back rather than her shoulders. She had allowed it to grow out, something she normally wouldn't have allowed, yet she had told her brother she needed a "change." This was part of it. Her finger tips grazed the wall of the hall lightly as she picked her way through her apartment, the lay out was why she had chosen it. She left the lights off, turning to her left as she entered the kitchen. She was in need of a drink, whether that be water or saki, she had truly decided.

" Lord Hokage has requested your presences," a cold voice spoke from the entry way of her kitchen, the Anbu mask on his face hid his identity, yet she knew who he was just from his voice. She nodded once as she stood in front of her sink, setting the half filled glass of water on the granite counter before turning. She needed to put on a pair of jeans, she would rather not arrive to the Hokage's Tower in her sleep wear. She silently padded through her quiet apartment, leaving the Anbu captain in her living room as she entered the open door of her bedroom. She grabbed the first pair of jeans she had found off the floor, tears in the legs that nearly left them shredded. She slid them over her long legs, leaving them unbuttoned as as ran her fingers through her tangled mass once more.

She entered the living room to see the Anbu captain in the same position she had left him in, nodding once to tell him she was ready. As she passed the window, their way of exit, she grabbed her metal fan, holding it as she jumped from the window sill to the building just under her apartment complex. Her teal eyes were shut as she felt the summer breeze graze her face, her lips curving in a slight smirk. They reached the Hokage's mansion in minutes, the Anbu leading her up the twisting stair case to the Hokage's office. The Anbu knocked once before pushing the oaken doors, allowing her entrance. She crossed the threshold, her feline like eyes narrowing at the scene in front of her. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sat behind the large desk, hands folded under his chin as he waited patiently for the Sand Kunoichi to arrive.

" You summoned Lord Hokage?" her husky voice was quiet as she stepped further into the room, every muscle in her body tense.

" Yes, I did. I have a… Mission for you," Naruto began slowly, watching the older Kunoichi narrow her eyes at his words. She waited for him to continue, watching his cerulean blue eyes close as he gathered his thoughts. Naruto released a sigh, leaning back in his chair as his eyes opened, taking in the appearance of the woman he had come to see as an older sister. Once upon a time, Temari had been loud, obnoxious, brash, forceful. She had grown over the years, Naruto could see it just in her features. She had let her sandy locks grow past her shoulders, the ends brushing the small of her back. Instead of traditional kimonos, she wore jeans. She was quiet, calculating, stubborn, and forceful, however she observed, waited, rather than forced information from someone. He knew she would be perfect for this mission, it was a delicate matter.

She stood before him, waiting patiently for him to speak, her posture spoke of her relaxed state, yet Naruto could see the tension in her muscles, the alertness in her eyes.

" A Konoha Shinobi had been assaulted with a justsu similar to the Yamanaka Clan's. However instead of mind walking, they twisted his. I would trust a member of the Yamanaka clan to try to bring him back, however, that would be straining on the shinobi chosen. Besides, Yamanaka's are forceful, pushy. This is a delicate matter that requires patience. Hinata would be ideal for this, however she wouldn't know where to start seeing as how she and this shinobi aren't entirely close. You, you know him better than his teammates," Temari's teal colored irises narrowed to slits as she listened, her mind quickly working to piece the information together.

" Who is the Shinobi?" Naruto breathed a sigh, knowing this is what she needed to know, as well as just what happened.

" Tell me, Temari, what do you know of the Nara Clan?" an uneasy smile curved Naruto's lips as he watched the Kunoichi glare at him.

" Their Kekkai Genkai allows them to manipulate shadows. They are geniuses as well as ideal strategist. They raise deer, their antlers offering healing qualities that enhance medication. They signed a summoning contract at the age of sixteen which offers them a pact with the wolves," Temari listed her knowledge from memory, watching Naruto nod. His pink tongue darted out to wet his lips as he thought over his words.

" That being said, they have a few animalistic traits similar to the Inuzukas. Because they signed a contract, they need to be close to their summoning animals. Nara's are fiercely loyal, extremely protective. They are the prefect hunters. The mission I had sent this Shinobi out on was a simple track and receive. I hadn't anticipated the level this Rogue would possess, nor his own clan justsus. Nara Shikamaru had been the shinobi chosen. He needs a bit of help," Naruto finally finished, watching the anger flare to life in the older Kunoichi's eyes.

" No," she flatly declines, watching Naruto run his fingers through his sun kissed spikes before he looked at the woman he considered to be an older sister.

" Please Temari. I need you to do this. I would ask some one else if I had thought they could reach him. However, this is something that is delicate. Ino would push to much, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten aren't entirely close to him, and thus he wouldn't trust them. He knows you, you understand him, please," Temari inhaled a breath, releasing it slowly through her nostrils as she thought over what the Hokage had said. She wasn't exactly the gentle type. Nara Shikamaru had always tested her temper. She closed her eyes, thinking over every option.

" _You over analyze everything," the lazy drawl that belonged to Konoha's resident shadow user stated, watching the blonde haired kunoichi before him. She had huffed, looking to the tree line before stubbornly stating, " I do not." Shikamaru snorted, shaking his head as he slid his hands into the pockets of his loose fitted black cargo pants. _

" _Yeah, you do. You look at it from every angle, take it apart piece by piece, than put it back together until your satisfied with the out come. Sometimes you should relax and just toss the die. Wherever they land, they land," he stated quietly. _

" Fine, fine. I'll do it," she answered after a moment, watching the tired smile turn up the corner of her friend's lips.

" I owe you Temari," she nodded, turning her sharp gaze to the large window that sat behind the young Hokage. He called for the Anbu captain to come in, escorting a chained Nara behind him. Temari silently counted to three before turning to face the man who had cracked her shell more times than she could truly count. Her eyes widened fractionally before she pulled on her Shinobi mask, slowly taking in his appearance. His normally tamed hair was wild, the espresso colored strands falling to just below his shoulder blades. His bronzed skin was stretched taut over toned, defined muscles. His coal colored eyes held a cold, calculating gleam. His black cargo pants road low on his narrow hips, his fishnet shirt was gone from under his Anbu vest. She was in a state of shock, he looked wild, untamed, completely feral. What had she signed herself up for?

A/N: Well, here's my Temari and Shikamaru story. Let me know what you guys think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Feral**_

_**Chapter 2**_

He stood five feet away from her, his lips pulled back into a snarl as low growls left his throat. Every muscle in Temari's five foot seven inch frame tensed, her grip on her fan tightening until her knuckles turned white. The man behind the hedgehog mask jerked on the chains that wrapped around Shikamaru's torso, jerking him back as he attempted to lunge for the Kunoichi. Temari wasn't afraid. Fear wasn't an emotion she felt, growing up with a jinchuriki for a brother would do that to a person. Wild animals didn't frighten her as they would other kunoichi. No, what had her tensed was the wild gleam in the usual calculating eyes.

" They really did a number on him," she commented quietly, watching as the usually lazy shinobi turned to snarl at his captor. Naruto nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched the stoic kunoichi. Slowly she inhaled a breath to relax her nerves, setting her fan against the wall she stood beside. She needed to let him know she wasn't going to hurt him. With deliberate steps she moved closer, her hands extended to show she had no weapon on her body. She swallowed nervously, inching closer as her movement finally gained the shadow manipulator's attention. He jerked forward once again, his jaw snapping together as he attempted to frighten her. She just continued to inch closer, eyes narrowed slightly as she watched his body for signs that he would actually attack her.

Only half a foot separated them as she extended her hand, gently placing it on his board shoulder. The muscles beneath her fingertips tensed, as if anticipating a strike. Her eyes softened fractionally as she inched closer still, bringing her other hand to rest on his opposite shoulder. This wasn't the man she knew, he wasn't the one who crushed her only four years ago. She inhaled a small breath, eyes searching his features, marking the changes that occurred. A scar, one similar to his father's marred his right cheek, the faint line begging for her to trace it. A tattoo, lines that made no sense to her, littered his left pectoral. His body was littered with scars from the war, from missions. Those are what changed him, yet he was still the same boy she had met all those years ago.

" Knock him out. I'm not dragging him on the streets like some rabid dog," she spoke quietly, knowing the Anbu captain had heard her. She met his unwavering gaze, refusing to look away. This was a challenge, and she wasn't going to lose. He growled lowly in the back at the throat, understanding what she was doing. He was the dominant one, she would submit to him. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her dry lips, watching as his eyes dropped to follow the movement. Before he could sense the movement, the Anbu captain struck, watching as the Nara pitched forward, only to be caught by the older woman. Temari released a grunt, he was heavier than he looked.

"Hedgehog will take him to your apartment. I'll relieve you of any missions until further notice. Be safe Temari, I have no clue what Shikamaru is capable of in this state," Temari only nodded, watching as the Anbu took Shikamaru's limp body from her arms, carrying him from the tower.

She stood in the entry way of her bed room, eyes resting on the figure in her bed. The Hedgehog had wanted to put him in her guest room, something Temari had protested against. He would recognize her scent, at least, she was hoping he would. She shook her head, shrugging away from the door frame her weight had been resting against and picked her way quietly to the kitchen. She pressed the timer for her coffee maker, allowing it time to warm as she moved to stand before her sink, eyes trained on the window. She had wanted to gaze at the scenery, watch the sunrise, as she did every morning, yet she couldn't. Memories flittered through her mind, reminding her of why she had been chosen to become a joint shinobi in the first place.

_ " Gaara, you can't be serious," she had spluttered as her youngest brother continued to read over some diplomatic paper. _

" _I'm very serious Temari. We just survived a war. Konoha is our ally. I want to show good faith. You are one of the best kunoichi this village has to offer, you are the only sister to the Kazekage, and you are my best strategist. What is a better way to show peace, to show faith, than you?" Gaara had questioned, knowing his sister wouldn't be able to argue his logic. Temari breathed a sigh, her eyes closing as she thought over her response. _

" _Please, Temari. I know you would rather not do this, however I am asking as your brother, not as your Kazekage," she silently cursed the young red head, knowing he had chosen those words carefully. _

" _Fine," she hissed, pivoting on her heel, anger rolling from her body in waves. _

The beep alerted her that her coffee had finished, drawing her from her thoughts. She glanced down, her fingers wrapping around the handle of her mug as she brought the black liquid to her lips. The bitter taste woke her, something she had needed if she was going to spend her day with a feral shadow manipulator.

" What happened to you Shika?" she questioned the air, knowing there wouldn't be a response. However, she was wrong. A low growl met her ears, her instincts telling her to relax. Slowly she loosened her tense muscles before cautiously turning to face the man only six feet away from her. She swallowed once, her eyes darting to his eyes as she thought over her words.

" Hey, are you hungry?" He only continued to growl, something she had anticipated. She released a sigh, forcing her movements to be sluggish as she picked her way across the kitchen, to the fridge which he was perched in front of.

She moved closer, only an inch separating their bodies as her slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the freezer door.

" I have steak, I'll brown it for you, however I'll keep it as rare as possible," she stated, pulling the frozen item out before shutting the door and taking a step back. She hadn't expected for his arm to wrap around her waist, halting her movements. She froze, every muscle in her body tense as he jerked her forward. She inhaled a breath, her eyes closing as she felt him lower his head, his nose tracing the column of her throat and inhaling loudly. She tried to recall what he was doing, knowing she had seen the Inuzuka kid do it with the Hyuuga girl before. What had she called it? Scenting. He was scenting her.

She forced her muscles to relax, allowing him to breath her scent before he pulled his head back, satisfied. His arm dropped from around her waist, freeing her to take a step back. She did, waiting for him to growl at her. When he didn't she turned on her heel, striding across the room to the cupboard she kept her pans in. This was going to take longer than she had originally thought. She shook her head, putting the steak in the pan before glancing over her shoulder. He had moved closer, only allowing three feet to separate them now. She could only shake her head, turning her attention to the steak that she was only browning for the man behind her. How was she going to help him? She released a sigh, chewing her bottom lip between blunt teeth before flipping the steak over. She needed to think, needed space.

A low growl drew her attention back to the man behind her, causing her to look over her shoulder. Hedgehog was standing in the entry way, the question hanging in the air as his dark eyes darted from the Nara to the Wind Mistress.

" Something else?" she spoke, watching as Shikamaru moved closer, trying to hide her body from the man in front of them.

" No visitors, and no one must know what happened," he answered, watching her nod curtly before leaving through the window once again. Temari shook her head, listening as the growls had stopped. He accepted her, that was good, a very good start she supposed. With a shake of her head, she moved the rare steak to a plate before setting it on the counter in front of Shikamaru, watching as he sniffed it lightly.

" Relax, I didn't poison it," she muttered, watching as he ripped in to, allowing the juice to run down his chin.

A slight smile curved her lips, causing her to shake her head before trying to find her own food. A quiet whine, however, forced her to pause, glancing over her shoulder to see him nudging the plate towards. The smile widened slightly, before she shook her head.

" No, I made that for you. I'll eat something else," he cocked his head as he listened to her voice, understanding her meaning, just not the words themselves. He nodded slightly as he returned to eating the steak, watching the older woman from the corner of his eye. Temari could feel the weight of his gaze, yet she shook the feelings off as she reached for an apple, deciding that would be the best choice as she wasn't particularly hungry. She breathed a sigh, exhausted before the day truly began.

A/N: Reviews truly inspire me. I'm glad every one is liking this so far. I'm excited for the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Feral**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_ " I can't," Temari paused, glancing over her shoulder at the young shinobi she had come to call her friend. Slowly she turned her body to face him, perfectly arched eye brow raised in a silent question he would understand. _

" _We're as different as earth and wind, Temari. I can't afford to try something when I know it will only fail," Temari's feline like eyes narrowed to slits, her cupid bow lips pulling together into a thin line as she thought over his words. _

" _Alright," she would never tell him how much those words had truly crushed, only deciding that she would stay strong, it was the act she played best. _

" _I wasn't asking for anything more than your friendship Shikamaru. My father warned me against attachments. My brothers are my only ties in this world, no one else, nothing else will change my view," she knew she sounded cold, could see just how callous she truly was from the look in his eyes. _

_ She turned on her heel, leaving through the gate. She didn't bother to glance back at the village she had become accustomed to, knew better than to expect him to still be watching her after her harsh words. _

That was just before the war had started, before she had been chosen to stay in Konoha six months out of the year, before she had changed even more. She shook her head, turned her teal colored eyes to the man standing in front of her large bay window. He was watching the birds that had landed on the outside sill, stalking them as if they were his prey that he could attack. A small smirk curved her lips upwards, as she watched him. The muscles dancing along his back were tensed, coiled to spring. Her eyes silently traced the three long scars that decorated his back, reaching from his right shoulder blade to his left hip. Black sweat pants hung low on his narrow hips, his torso remained bare. Temari sat on the low leather couch, legs crossed over one another, both hands atop her knee. Her back was straight, and her eyes followed his every movement. Shikaku had once told her this was the stance she took when she was thinking, analyzing every possible move, just as his son pressed his fingertips together. She had scoffed at the notion before realizing he was telling the truth.

Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if she was still in the room. She couldn't suppress the slight chuckle that escaped her lips as he returned to stalking his prey. He was still intelligent, even with his instincts ruling his mind. He was careful and calculative with his every movement. Yet she wasn't surprised with that knowledge. An idea struck her as she rose to her feet, her movements fluid like water as she strode from the living room to her bedroom. Shikamaru had merely cocked his head in curiosity as he watched the older woman leave the room. Temari found what she had been searching for, her fingers wrapping around the edges of the box as she brought it back to the living room, placing it on the low glass coffee table that sat in front of her couch. She dropped into a sitting position, glancing towards the man she had associated with since she was fifteen, eyebrow quirked in silent question.

Shikamaru allowed his curiosity to rule him as he carefully picked his way towards the woman who was setting small pieces atop a checkered board. He watched her graceful movements, eyebrows knitting together before she straightened her posture, back straight as she nodded her head slightly for him to inspection the board. He did, his fingertip lightly tracing a piece closest to him before he slid it across the board. He didn't understand the movement, yet the woman sitting across from him, did. A smirk danced on her lips as she made her move, watching as he analyzed the board before moving another piece. The game continued that way for hours, and Temari knew she was doing something correctly.

She paused as the sun set, turning her attention to the darkening sky before pushing herself to her feet. Shikamaru watched her with the eyes of a predator, the weight heavy on Temari's body. He wasn't speaking yet, however he was thinking, analyzing everything now. Temari wasn't sure whether she should be proud of that feat, or worried.

" I'll make us something to eat," she informed him, knowing there wasn't truly a point, yet not being able to stand the silence that was slowly beginning to suffocate her. She enjoyed quiet, embraced it when she rarely ever received it as a child. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't stand the silence between the Shadow manipulator and herself. It wasn't a natural silence she had grown accustom to. And that was what she despised.

She shook her head, releasing a sigh as she glanced at the contents of her fridge. The space was nearly barren, yet she still had curry. She smiled slightly at that, deciding to make one of his favored dishes. Her back was turned when she heard his familiar growl, telling her someone was in her apartment.

" Need something Uchiha?" she called out, tensing as she felt Shikamaru only two feet behind her. She kept her back to her guest, knowing he wouldn't stray to close to her.

" Naruto wanted to know if there was anything you needed?" Sasuke questioned, his tone cold as usual. Temari chewed her bottom lip between her blunt teeth as she thought the question over.

" Actually I could use some groceries. I'm running low on food. And, do you know where his lighter is?" She had an idea she wanted to test, a theory she was sure would work.

" Here," he answered, tossing the metal piece to her. She caught it with practiced ease before her companion could, sliding it into the back pocket of her jeans as she nodded once.

Sasuke left moments later, leaving her alone once again with Shikamaru. She busied herself, chopping meat as he watched her. She kept a careful eye on him, shaking her head lightly as he trained his dark gaze on the movement of her hands, the knife rising to slice through the meat with practiced precision.

" I remember the first time you had teased me about cooking. You burnt water when you were attempting to make those instant ramen noodles. You had been surprised, told me you didn't think I could cook, that I wouldn't have the patience to actually sit there and learn. I had scoffed, asked you how else would my brothers and I survive? Kankuro still can't cook. Gaara, he's still learning. I miss them most of the time I stay here, you had always made that stay easier. Than… I don't know what happened between us Shikamaru. I wish things didn't end the way they did, didn't change," Temari spoke, her husky voice quiet as Shikamaru cocked his head to the side, listening to what she was saying.

She shook her head, turning her attention to the stove so she could brown the meat and make the sauce that would be mixed with it. They both ate at the counter, him standing in the corner beside the sink while she sat on a stool only a couple feet away from him. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he tentatively took a bite of the chicken curry, tasting the flavors. She could only shake her head as he ate more, using his chopsticks rather than his hands this time.

" Hopefully we can improve your table manners, at least those never changed," she muttered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts before focusing on her own dish. Her thoughts began to wander, drifting back to Suna and what her fate would have had she refused Gaara. She would have been arranged to marry the Daimiyo's son, a man she despised.

A possessive hand on her right hip drew her from her thoughts, forcing her to look at the taller man standing beside her. Every muscle in Shikamaru's body was tense, a low warning growl built in the back of his throat as his cola colored eyes narrowed to slits. When he acted like this, she was truly confused. She shook her head, turning her attention to what had brought his change in mood before her eyes landed on sandy brown and crimson red. Her younger brothers were standing in the entry way of her apartment. Kankuro's green eyes were wide, shock evident in his features. Gaara stood impassive, arms crossed over his chest, thin eyebrow raised in a silent question. Temari swallowed, gently placing her hand on Shikamaru's bicep, lightly rubbing the defined muscle as she spoke.

" Shhh, Shika. It's alright. Those are my brothers, they aren't a threat," his body relaxed slightly, yet his gaze remained narrowed.

" Temari, what the hell is he doing in your apartment, touching you, half naked?" Kankuro questioned, his voice rising in volume. The resident Wind Mistress breathed a sigh, closing her eyes in frustration.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Feral**_

_**Chapter 4**_

" Idiot, don't yell. You'll frighten him," Temari lightly scolded her younger brother, glancing at the man standing beside her.

" Temari, an explanation would be helpful," Gaara's quiet voice drifted to her ears, drawing her attention to her brothers once more. She breathed a sigh, running her free hand through her long tresses as she thought over her situation.

" The Lord Hokage requested I…. _help _the Nara clan Heir. He was hit with a powerful jutsu, and he didn't think it wise to allow his teammate, a resident mind walker, to assist him," Temari watched Kankuro nod, listening, Gaara's eyes darting from one corner to another as he thought over her words.

" What caused him to become like this?" Gaara finally questioned, lifting his ice blue eyes to meet his sister's cold teal orbs. Temari closed her eyes from her brother's gaze, running her slender fingers through her hair once more.

" A rogue shinobi," Temari finally answered, watching her youngest brother nod his head once.

" And Naruto chose you because?" Kankuro couldn't help but question, his teal eyes still narrowed at the younger shinobi. Temari could only shake her head, still trying to discover the blonde boy's motives herself.

" I'm not sure. He said this was a delicate matter, that he needed someone who could be patient. I thought the Yamanaka heiress could use a jutsu to sort through his mind, help him discover who he was, but Naruto told me she would force the memories on him, and he needed to ease in to them on his own," Temari explained as best she could watching as both her brothers nodded, Kankuro finally understanding.

" So, what's wrong with him exactly?" the corner of Temari's lips twitched upward as she watched her brothers' easy movements throughout her large apartment.

" The Nara clan sign a summoning contract with the wolves. The wolves help them herd their deer that they raise. Nara's are intelligent, they breed geniuses. However they do rely on their instincts when they work with their deer. The shinobi did something, bringing those natural instincts to the forefront of his mind, pushing his humanity back. I didn't even know this much until I spoke with Naruto. I was planning on speaking to Shikaku or Yoshino, I just can't leave my apartment," Temari explained, releasing a sigh as Gaara watched her. His cold eyes turned to focus on the Nara heir, his face impassive as he thought over his decisions.

" Kankuro, go to the Nara compound and request to speak with Yoshino or Shikaku, ask them to come back here with you," Gaara's tone left no room for debate as his older brother nodded curtly before leaving. Gaara's eyes never left Shikamaru as his muscles relaxed fractionally. He was tense when others were in the same space as his sister. A smirk curved Gaara's lips as he decided to speak, pointing out this characteristic.

" How close were you two?" Temari glanced up from her cold food, raising a delicate eye brow as she thought over Gaara's question.

" Before the war? We were nearly always together. After the war? We drifted. He became closed off and kept pushing me away," she answered, her voice low. Gaara nodded, his eyes darting to his older sister before returning to the feral man standing beside her.

" He's very protective of you, Temari. He doesn't like it when other males are in the same room as you. Do you know what that tells me, sister?" Temari only cocked her head in question, waiting for him to continue.

" He accepts you," Gaara answered simply, eyes softening slightly as he met his sister's eyes before his mask fell into place as Kankuro returned, entering through the window with an angry Yoshino behind him.

" If you think for one second I'll allow you to insult my… Oh, hello Temari," Yoshino paused in glaring holes in the young shin obi's back to greet the young woman she had become quite fond of over the years.

Temari offered her a small smile, and Yoshino could sense the sadness in the depths as she walked closer to the kitchen where the red headed brother stood.

" Is something wrong Temari? I haven't seen you in years," Yoshino continued, rounding the corner. Her coal like eyes, so similar to her son's, widened at the sight that greeted her.

" Oh my. I see he's come of age," Yoshino spoke quietly, watching as Temari's feline like eyes narrowed as she registered her words.

" What do you mean, 'come of age'?" Temari questioned the older woman, watching as she leaned her weight against the granite counter. Yoshino released a sigh, running her slender fingers through her ebony tresses as she thought over her words carefully.

" Let me ask you something first, did the Lord Hokage specifically request for you to help him rather than a Yamanaka, or someone he was equally close to?" at the nod of the younger woman's head, Yoshino decided to continue.

" Let me tell you how Shikaku and I met, Temari, hopefully you'll understand," Temari's eyes narrowed as her brothers silently left her, Shikamaru, stepping back to return to his corner.

" Naras's are brilliant, bred to be strategists. In battle, they move with this lazy grace, these languid movements. It makes you think you have all the time in the world. Than you're caught in their trap. The first time I met Shikaku, I had to fight him in the final round of the Chuunin exam. I had thought out my moves carefully, planned each attack with precision. Yet Shikaku was still able to catch me. He forfeited, said he didn't posses enough chakra to continue, and I knew he was lying. Yet I was happy to advance to the rank of Chuunin. We were caught in a war a few years later, and he saved my life. I had left my back open. I was thrown into a river by an enemy, they thought I would either drown or fall to my death at the waterfall. Shikaku dove in after me, he took the burnt of the impact, that's how he received those scars on his face. After the war ended, he began to push me away, told me I was just the type of woman he wanted to avoid, I was to troublesome for him to be caught mixed up with. I was crushed. He had said it in such a cold manner I thought I meant nothing to the Nara boy," Yoshino paused, raising her eyes from the spot on the tiled floor to see the young sand Kunoichi listening intently to her.

" I chose to do us both a favor and did as he asked. I left him alone. I didn't bother him even if it hurt to look at him. Whenever the Lord Hokage attempted to pair us on missions, I would out right refuse before he could be informed. Than one night, the Lord Hokage summoned me to his office. He told me a shinobi had been attacked by a rival of the Yamanaka clan. I knew it was Shikaku. I knew what he was asking before the words left his lips. I told him no. Have Inochi or Chouza help him, that he wouldn't want me to help him. Minato had only shook his head, telling me he needed someone with patience, someone who would beat him if they became frustrated. Inochi wasn't known for his gentle touch, and Chouza, he was rougher. I had sighed, agreed to do what I could. I had never expected the sight that greeted me that night, never knew how to react as the man lunged for my throat. I was frightened. The Shikaku I knew was lazy. He would never put that much effort, that much hate into his movements. Yet he did. I almost refused again when I saw the pleading look in the Hokage's eyes. I had sighed, gritted my teeth, and knocked him unconscious. It took me three months to break through that thick skull of his," Yoshino inhaled a breath, lifting her gaze to peer past Temari's shoulder at her son.

He looked so much like his father it was eerie. If only Temari understood what was happening. Yoshino shook her head, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips as she continued.

" Shikaku avoided me after that. Refused to see me when he returned to his compound. I spoke to his mother, the old woman told me how she and his father had met and I didn't understand. But, Nara men, they aren't something for us to figure out. They don't always come when you call them, they push you away, and try to force you from their life, yet they always seem to come back to one woman, the same type of woman they vow to never marry," Yoshino finished with a small smile, watching as Temari analyzed every word.

" Don't think about it to much Temari. Just, try to help him as best you can. If you can bring my Shika back, you'll always be a member of the Nara Clan," Yoshino stated before shrugging away from the counter and moving around the young woman until she stood in front of her son.

" Oh Shika, I wish you didn't have to go through this. But, that is the fate of the Nara men. Be good to her, my son. She's very special," Yoshino whispered as she wrapped her thin arms around her son's narrow waist before pulling back and stepping away.

" I need to return to the compound before that lazy husband of mine starts to wonder where I ran off to," Yoshino informed the young sand kunoichi, who only nodded before watching the older woman leave.

" Looks like it's just you and me again Shikamaru," Temari muttered, glancing over her shoulder to see the young man watching her intently, with intelligence that didn't belong in the eyes of a predator. Temari could only square her shoulders, refusing to show fear to the man she always rescued.

A/N: Tell me what you guys think so far, I personally love this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Feral **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_ " You can't let your guard down, Nara. We're in the middle of a war," Temari hissed at the young man standing two feet across from her. His answer was to lazily lift his shoulders before allowing them to drop once more. She released a growl of frustration, grabbing her tessen and storming out of the tent, not bothering to speak to the man who always got under her skin. She knew she made a mistake as she walked further into the forest away from the campsite, yet she couldn't bring it in herself to care. He was going to get himself killed at the rate he was going, and she wouldn't mourn him, she wouldn't allow that of herself. _

" _How could I possibly mourn what isn't even mine?" she had muttered under her breath as she came upon a clearing, deciding to unleash her frustration on the vegetation that surrounded her. _

_ She sensed their chakra a little to late. She had been lucky he had decided to follow her. He was standing in front of her, arms held in a guard position as a single slice slid from his left eye brow to the right side of his jaw. _

" _Can't let your guard down, right?" he had teased. His voice drew her back to the present, forcing her into action to keep him alive. _

She shook the memories from her mind, recalling something her father had told years ago before he had lost his mind.

" _Attachments make you weak Temari. As a Kunoichi of the Sand, you are above others. You are the ideal shinobi. We do not become attached. We distance ourselves so we do not fall victim to what others call emotions," _As she grew older she saw that he had been wrong. Being attached to others hadn't made the shinobi of Konoha weak, it had only made them stronger, giving them something to protect. She inhaled a breath, glancing at the slumbering figure on her mattress, a slight smile curving her lips. She silently shut the door behind her as her right hand reached into the back pocket of her jeans, fishing out the metallic lighter he had inherited from his former sensei. She pulled it out, her finger tip lightly tracing the designs before flicking it open and pressing down on the button to see the flame.

When she first saw he had taken to smoking, she didn't say anything. She hadn't really been surprised to be honest. Than she listened as his teammates and friends scolded him and lectured him. Watched as his fist would clench, the first sign she had noted of his frustration, before he calmly stood and left. She hadn't scolded him like his teammates had begged. She didn't lecture him like the Yamanaka heiress had wanted. She simply sat beside him, silently watching as he went through the motions of lighting the cigarette. Finally he told her why he began smoking, even when he disliked the taste, even when he knew it might kill him. It was the last tie to his sensei, the only thing he had left of him. She watched as the usually lazy shinobi clenched his fists, his anger, his desperation rolled off his shoulders in waves.

Temari released a sigh as she silently padded through the apartment she had become accustomed to. It was barren, nothing stood out to tell you someone actually lived here. Even her bedroom which she spent most of her time in was immaculate, nothing out of place. She walked through the living room, flicking the light switch and glancing at the glass coffee table which sat three feet from her leather couch. The shogi board was still laid out, pieces sat beside the board, his pile larger than hers. She couldn't stop her lips from curving slightly at the sight. Even when he wasn't in his right mind, he was still the better strategist. Slowly she walked around the couch, falling backwards onto the low cushions and laying her arms out over the back cushions. To any on looker, she looked completely relaxed and at ease.

They wouldn't be able to pick out the minuscule details that her brothers or even Shikamaru could have. Her body was tense, left leg crossed over the other, teal colored eyes narrowed just the slightest. They wouldn't see her fists clenching the fabric tightly as she tried to think over a plan of action. She was frustrated, annoyed, out of her element. Shikamaru needed her to be understanding, to be patient. Yoshino was mistaken, as was Naruto. Temari wasn't the right one to bring him back. He needed someone to be gentle, and that wasn't something she knew. To be gentle had meant you were weak in the eyes of Suna. They were born and bred to be cold, to be emotionless, to be efficient. The Kunoichi wasn't known for her touch to be soft. She growled, closing her eyes tightly.

_ " Mari, do you love me?" Gaara had been fifteen when he asked her that question, the one that caught her off guard. She was thrown off balance. Her brothers had never questioned her love for them, for Gaara to be doing so now surprised her. _

" _Of course I do Gaara," she had answered after a moment, cocking her head to the side as she waited for the youngest Sand Sibling to meet her inquisitive gaze. _

" _You… We've never said the words to each other. Kankuro, you, or I. It's unspoken, and we each know we do, but…" Gaara paused, trying to gather his thoughts. Temari was patient, she could wait for hours and never lose her temper, yet she was worried about what was bothering her brother. _

" _If I were to become Kazekage would you follow me without question?" Ah, now she was beginning to understand. _

" _Gaara… I would follow you to the after life. You… Kankuro and you are the only family I have, I would give my life for both of you. Just like that blonde brat who would follow the Uchiha to the ends of the earth," Temari vowed quietly watching Gaara as he met her intensive gaze. _

" _Thank you Mari," he whispered._

Shikamaru wasn't Gaara. He wasn't Kankuro. What did he mean to her? He had pushed her way over and over again, claiming she was to strong willed, to independent for his taste. Surely Naruto was mistaken. Ino would be better suited for dealing with Shikamaru rather than her. A low knock on her front door drew her attention, forcing her eyes open to glance at the metal slab. She could easily ignore the person on the other side, she could feign sleep, yet she knew better than to deny the Uchiha. Slowly she pushed to her feet, quietly striding across the hard wood floor of her apartment until she was standing before her door, twisting the knob and glancing at the lone Uchiha.

" Brought your food," Sasuke grunted quietly, watching as the older woman slowly stepped to the side, allowing him entrance.

" You could have waited until morning," Temari spoke in her natural husky voice, watching as Sasuke shrugged his shoulders in reply.

" I have nothing else to do besides be the Hokage's errand boy," was Sasuke cool reply as he set her groceries on top of her counter. Temari only nodded, easily moving to put the items away. She watched from the corner of her eye as Sasuke silently left, shaking her head as she flowed from one movement to another before something hard pushed her against the counter she had been standing in front of. Every muscle in her body tensed as her mind screamed at her to react. The sharp blade of a kunai brushed against the tender skin of her throat, not pressing hard enough to draw blood yet.

" Scream," Sasuke's cold voice commanded. He merely wanted to test a theory, curious as to what the Nara would do if he felt Temari was threatened. Temari bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to give into the Uchiha's demented request.

" Not in this fucking life time Uchiha," she hissed, her anger slowly building. She knew she would be out matched, yet she refused to wake the sleeping Nara.

Sasuke pressed the blade harder against her throat, watching a thin ruby red line bead from the shallow cut. Temari closed her eyes, trying to think. Before she had formulated a plan, Sasuke's body had been ripped from her. She turned quickly on the balls of her bare feet to see Shikamaru, holding the last Uchiha by his throat. Sasuke was only five feet ten, five inches shorter than Shikamaru's six feet three inches. The shadow manipulator was growling lowly in the back of his throat, his dark eyes only looked darker. Slowly Temari moved until she was directly behind the Nara, watching the Uchiha with a curious gaze before she place her slender hand on Shikamaru's bare shoulder.

" Shh, Shika, It's alright. I'm fine. Let Sasuke go. He'll leave and you can go back to bed," Temari soothed, watching as his tense muscles slowly began to relax. Sasuke's feet were finally touching the ground, gasping in breath before Shikamaru's large hand finally released his neck from his powerful grip.

" I suggest you leave now, Uchiha. I can only keep him calm for so long," Sasuke nodded curtly before leaving the apartment, watching the two for a moment more before leaving. Temari shook her head, watching as Shikamaru turned to face her, his thumb and forefinger gripping her chin until he titled her head back wards. Temari remained still as he inspected her cut, his tongue gently licking the blood from the blonde woman's throat. Her eyes widened slightly at the action before his hand fell to grip her hip possessively. He tugged her to his side, leading her back to her bed room. Temari followed him, curious as to what he was doing. Languidly he climbed onto her mattress, pulling her down with him before wrapping both arms around her waist and holding her to his body. He wasn't letting her out of his sight. Temari could only shake her head at the action, attempting to remove herself from his grasp. His low growl, however, forced her movements to stop. Slowly she forced her body to relax before allowing sleep to finally claim her.

A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Does it sound good or not?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Feral**_

_**Chapter 6**_

An arm lay heavily on the dip of her waist, a warm chest pressed tightly against her back. Temari awoke with a start, images from her nightmare aiding her to awaken in the early morning hours. Her body was tense, prepared to defend herself. Yet as she became conscious, she noted the only other person in her room, in her bed was Shikamaru. She quietly breathed a breath of relief, forcing her tense muscles to relax before wiggling from Shikamaru's grasp. The arm he had wrapped around her waist, fell to the warm space beside him. Temari silently slipped from her bed, picking her way through her dark apartment.

The faint pattering of rain drops forced her to pause her steps, memories from years ago floating to the surface of her mind. Rain often meant bad news. It rained the night her mother died, the night her uncle lost his life, the night she nearly lost her youngest brother. Rain was an omen, an omen most would ignore. Temari breathed a sigh, continuing on her path towards the kitchen. She was in need of a drink, something to help ease her tension. A large hand caught her wrist, forcing her movements to stop before she glanced over her shoulder. Shikamaru stood behind her, dark eyes intense as he lightly sniffed the air.

" Go back to sleep," she whispered, watching as he shook his head. She furrowed her brow, eyes narrowing slightly.

Before she could pull her wrist from his grasp, before she could put any more space between them, Shikamaru pushed her back against the white wall of the hall. The hand gripping her wrist slid to her hip, his fingers digging slightly into her flesh as the other held his weight, resting beside her head. Every muscle in her body tensed, her heart began to thunder in her ears, pounding against her rib cage. Shikamaru slowly lowered his head to the crook of her neck, his nose grazing the soft skin for a moment before she felt his lips press just under her jaw.

" You're scared," his voice was thick from misuse, the sound surprising her. She chose not to comment on him speaking, focusing on his statement.

" Yes, I am," she agreed, her teal colored eyes fluttering shut as she felt him lift his head from her shoulder. She could feel his confusion, even if she couldn't see it.

" Why?" Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips as she attempted to process her thoughts.

" What are you really asking Shikamaru?" she questioned instead, opening her eyes to meet his curious coal irises.

" Why did you become a joint shinobi? Why did you listen to Naruto? Why are you here?" She inhaled a breath, her chest brushing his. She felt his muscles tense, the grip on her hip tightening slightly.

" Gaara asked me to. It wasn't an order. It wasn't a mission. It was a request from my youngest brother that I honestly couldn't refuse," she answered, her voice low. He nodded once, his intense eyes watching her for a moment as he waited for her to continue.

" Naruto, he seemed to understand what he was doing. I'm not going to refuse his request just because of history that isn't pleasant. I decided to grit my teeth and help you the best I could. Obviously you're all better and you can leave now," she answered, her anger barely controlled. Shikamaru smirked, it wasn't what she had expected. He lowered his head once more, pressing his lips just under her jaw once more, his breath hot on her skin as he spoke.

" What if I don't want to leave?" Temari allowed her eyes to shut, frustration rolling through her blood as she felt the familiar tickle of tears building behind her lids. She tried to remind herself that she was a Suna Kunoichi, that emotions were what caused missions to fail and shinobi to lose their lives.

" It doesn't matter what you want Nara. It's obvious you don't even know. I gave you a chance, I tried to make you see what I saw. You refused, to stubborn and caught up in your own suffering. I'm a strong Kunoichi, I refuse to wait around for a man who can't decide what he wants when I knew years ago. You were the first person to ever best me. You were the first shinobi outside of my team that I respected. I respected Gaara, but I also feared him. You, I truly admired for being able to best me," she was allowing her emotions to show, her anger was fueling her words, and she needed control once more. Slowly she inhaled another breath, opening her eyes to see him watching her.

" Leave Nara, before I force you out a window. I did what was asked of me. You are all better now, what's the point in hanging around here. Go find a submissive little Kunoichi who enjoys indecisive little boys," Temari spoke, her voice devoid of any emotion as she felt his grip on her hip loosen before it finally fell away.

Temari slipped past Shikamaru's body, continuing down to the kitchen. She could only pray that he listened to her, could only hope he wouldn't push any more than he had. A lone tear escaped her dam, and before she could stop them, more began to follow the silent path down her olive cheeks. She bit her bottom lip harshly, drawing blood. Temari decided to focus on the pain, drew herself from her thoughts with that last bit of pain before she pulled herself together completely. She was strong. She was independent. She was a Kunoichi of Suna. She inhaled a deep breath, wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks before grabbing a glass from the sink and filling it with tap water. She drank half of it before returning to her bed room to find it empty. A bitter smirk curved her lips.

" At least he finally decided to listen," she muttered before falling onto the mattress, closing her eyes and allowing the world to fade.

She wasn't weak. She wouldn't wait for this boy to grow up. She wouldn't sit around and mope. She was the elder sister to the Lord Kazekage, the resident Wind Mistress of Suna, the best strategist Suna had to offer, as well as the top Kunoichi. She wouldn't follow the mold. She wouldn't wait for the Nara boy to finally decide she was it for him years later. With a shaky breath, Temari did something she hadn't done since she was five, the first time she witnessed her youngest brother murder someone. She broke, she allowed herself to cry, to sob.

A/N: Only a few more chapters before the story comes to a close. Let me know what you guys think. I know this one is short, but I like how it ended, and I think it sounds good for now.


	7. Author's Note

_**Feral**_

_**Author's Note**_

I feel really bad that I haven't updated in a while. But I just lost the muse that hooked me. However I decided I'm going to rewrite feral, but rather than have it as Shikamaru and Temari, I'm going to do Naruto and Ino. Please don't hate me, but I was hit with inspiration for it that. I should post the first chapter within the next couple days so please watch for it.


End file.
